Dan Zor
| refs1e = }} Dan Zor was a male human samurai and the hereditary leader of the island kingdom of Saishu in Koryo, before becoming its governor, with the title "Master of Cheju". He was also a noted sage. History Born around 1289 DR,Dan Zor is 68 years old at the setting date of around 1357 DR. Dan Zor was the hereditary leader of the people of Saishu. In the early 14th century DR, the kingdom of Silla was at war with Saishu. Finally, in the 1330s DR, the king of Silla conquered Saishu, as well as the kingdom of Koguryo, unifying the whole land of Choson into the Sillan Empire. This is "15 years before" a point "several years ago" from 1357 DR. However, the Sillan king was a tyrant, abusing Dan and inflicting crippling taxes and martial law on Saishu, occupying it with Sillan troops. However, General Wanang Sun of Silla protected Dan Zor, even arranging a marriage between his second son and Dan's first daughter. Finally, around 1350 DR,"Several years" before 1357 DR. the king of Silla's secret invasion of Kozakura ended in catastrophe that saw the end of his reign; he abdicated and fled. In his place, General Wanang Sun seized the throne, becoming king and reforming the Sillan Empire into the Empire of Koryo. He welded the old factions of Choson into a unified nation. He immediately granted Dan Zor governorship of Saishu with the honorary title "Master of Cheju", lifted the martial law, and cut taxes, winning the support of both Zor and the Saishu people. In gratitude, the people of Saishu gifted the squatting toad to Sun. However, the Sillan soldiers had caused much ruin, even destroying ever library on the island except Dan's own. In the post-occupation years, by 1357 DR, Dan Zor dedicated public funds to the rebuilding effort, and sought capable people to assist, and adventurers to take care of threats to the island and to investigate its legends. Description Although in his sixties and thinly built, Dan Zor was still hale and strong. His face, lined with worry and fear, showed his age and his experiences. He had long white hair, often tied back with a golden thong. His ceremonial robes were embroidered with dragons and flaming salamanders, with a flame cut from hammered copper mounted on each shoulder; these gleamed and flashed with every motion. He wore no rings on his fingers, but had brass and silver wrist bands over the cuffs of his robes. Personality He believed in acting swiftly and justly—under his rule, visitors who acted suspiciously were apt to be tossed in jail or deported to the mainland as soon as possible. Activities As a leader, Dan was devoted to his people, and worked to rebuild after the Sillan occupation. He sought capable people to assist in reconstruction. For example, he needed heroes who destroy or drive off the prides of sea lions threatening shipping at In'ani. He was also an eminent sage, being an expert in the lore and legends of Saishu, which he read about in his library. Having become too old and to investigate these himself, he also sought adventurers to uncover these mysteries. Some that concerned him around 1357 DR were discovering the mythical springs of D'onto Yeudo; finding the lost Caves of Ghazz and the mirror of perfection hidden there; and seeking out the parrot-man of South Saishu. Relationships As patriarch and hereditary leader, the folk of Saishu still thought of Dan Zor as their true leader. He had a number of children. His first daughter was married to Wanang Sun's second son. Appendix Notes References Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Governors Category:Monarchs Category:Sages Category:Inhabitants of Saishu Category:Inhabitants of Koryo Category:Inhabitants of Northeast Kara-Tur Category:Inhabitants of Kara-Tur Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants